1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a thermal printing apparatus. Particularly, the invention relates to a printer which prints different parts of an image over a previously printed part such as in a four color printing process or the like. Specifically, the present invention relates to a color video printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermal head type printers are well known in the art in which a thermal head is pressed against a sheet of material supported on platen roller for printing an image on the material. In order to release heat generated by energization of the thermal head, a radiator, or heat radiating fin is provided on a rear portion of the thermal head. Generally, the thermal head is mounted on a shaft so as to be enabled to move in and out of contact with the platen roller. Upon printing, the thermal head is sufficiently heated so that an image is printed on the sheet. Heat generated in the thermal head is radiated by the heat radiating fin within a housing of the apparatus. An example of such a printing apparatus, is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model application (First Publication) No. 62-45145.
However, such a know printing apparatus employs a motor-driven cooling fan or the like in order to exhaust air heated by heat radiation from the printer housing. Therefore, the apparatus must be of a size for accommodating such a fan and manufacturing costs and complexity become increased. Further, the above type of printer requires a two reel type ink arrangement for positioning of an ink cartridge, further increasing size of the printer.